User talk:Abyssal Denizen
Yes, I sure will if I need help. Thanks. Pixilism (talk) 23:32, November 29, 2012 (UTC)Pixilism Can you delete image here from the wiki? I wasn't in the right state of mine when I upoloaded it here and would like it taken down. Thank you. Pixilism (talk) 21:20, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :: And removed. -- Wild (talk) 21:22, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanks. -Pixilism (talk) 21:30, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::No problem. -- Wild (talk) 21:43, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much for deleting the topic about me. It got way outta hand, with some troll calling me an idiot. : No problem! c: -- Wild (talk) 23:56, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Could you remake it and not allow anyone to edit it other than me and you? : Uh no, I can't quite do that but what I can only really do is "protect" the page from being edited so it can be only edited by myself. -- Wild (talk) 00:07, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Ban request Banning of 98.243.6.171 requested for repeatedly adding false trolling information on Aura24. -- 19:14, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :The anonymous user isn't just targeting me, apparently he keeps putting false info of other users on the forums "trolling", and oddly keeps adding that Kappapopm being innocent and pinning me as the bad guy and a troll. I say this IP user is a member of the forums who has been on there for a while and is just on an IP address to hide his identity. -- Aura24 (talk) 04:03, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :: And blocked. -- Wild (talk) 21:18, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello.. Hey, remember me, heh. Umm, I doubt you would want someone like me that everyone seems to hate helping you or anything, but I have a lot of experience setting up Wikis, and I think I could make a great asset for such, even if everyone else doesn't really like me. If you need someone to customize achievements, make a custom theme, or even a custom icon for the wiki though, I'm available to help. Skorpion216 (talk) 02:56, April 4, 2013 (UTC) : I'm pretty busy right now, but I can say we certainly do need a logo/icon and such. I'll try to get back to you more properly soon, although. -- Wild (talk) 02:43, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: That would be fine. Skorpion216 (talk) 00:05, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks man. Could you please ban this guy: http://darkspyro-accurate-edition.wikia.com/wiki/User:CAPTAIN-CONDOM ---- Paddyfitz12 Someone edited my page and kappas page with biased remarks. I edited it out earlier, but the IP is there. Bravo101 (talk) 19:05, July 23, 2013 (UTC)Bravo101 Thank you for the message, I've made a page for myself, so it might not be up to "wiki" standards. SuperSpyroFan (talk) 10:48, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, how are you? Just wondering, how do I get my own page onto the "Users" I've tried to create a new page, but haven't managed to work out how to actually get it up onto there. A noob to wikia. (talk) 09:05, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey do you want me to make some badge icons this weekend? I'll do them well, don't worry! What kind of badges would you like? Hellahella (talk) 00:40, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi, thanks for welcoming me!